


Cold Welcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Things have changed while Lucius was away.





	Cold Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty prompt(s) used: Once you do this, beware that you're mine forever  
> Word Prompts: below, balloon, beginning  
> Pairing: Bellatrix/Lucius  
> Kink: ice play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cold Welcome

~

Lucius enters his home’s grand entrance hallway and hesitates. It’s different, and it doesn’t feel especially welcoming. His colleagues are all there, however, and for the first time in months, he’s warm. He exhales, inclining his head at people as he moves past them, head held high. 

The crowd parts, and Lucius sees the Dark Lord has set up what looks like a throne at the far end of the room. 

Tamping down his irritation, he steps forward. 

“Welcome home, Lucius.” The Dark Lord’s cold, clear voice, cuts through the chatter of all his followers. Everyone goes silent. 

“My Lord.” Lucius’ bow is not as graceful as it once was, but it does the job. “It’s good to be free.”

“Yes,” the Dark Lord hisses. “I imagine so. Come closer, Lucius.” 

Lucius shuffles closer, trying to hide his trepidation. 

“Things have changed. You should be…reorientated. Bellatrix will will be change of bringing you up to speed.” 

Bellatrix, smirking, steps forward. “Come, Lucius. We have things to…discuss.” 

Lucius follows, relaxing a bit once they leave the room. “What’s changed?” he asks. 

Bellatrix hums. “You’ll see in a moment.”

She leads him upstairs and into her suite. “On the bed,” she says. 

Lucius frowns. “I don’t see why I need to—”

“ _Incarcerous,_ ” Bellatrix snaps, and Lucius falls over, bound. With a negligent flick of her wand, she levitates him onto the bed. 

“How dare—?”

Another flick of her wand results in his mouth being sealed shut. “What you need to understand, Lucius,” she says, as she fiddles with something he can’t see, “is now that you’re returned, you are below me in the ranks.” 

He struggles against his bonds, and she shakes her head. “Am I going to have to punish you?” Sighing, she hums. “Evidently.” 

Lucius blinks as she waves her wand again, leaving him naked. “This could have been an enjoyable welcome home, Lucius, had you just obeyed me without question.” 

He tries again to speak and, head cocked, she regards him. A whispered word unseals his mouth. “…am your brother-in-law! Narcissa won’t stand for—”

Bellatrix snorts. “Cissy has her own worries.” She climbs onto the bed and straddles him. Then, leaning in, she presses her nose against his cheek. “The Dark Lord has given Draco a task. She and I shall make sure he succeeds.” 

Lucius shudders. “Where is she? She would never countenance—”

“She seeks the help of another since _you_ abandoned her,” Bellatrix murmurs. Snapping her teeth, she croons, “He’s not who I would have chosen for her, but the Dark Lord trusts him, so I shall too. For the moment.” 

“Snape?” Lucius again begins to struggle against his bonds. “You can’t mean they’re—”

Bellatrix growls, and he once again can’t speak. “Enough! I grow weary of your protests. You were gone and we all managed as well as we could. What did you expect when you returned? Balloons and cake?” 

Straightening up, she holds out her had, and a double ended strap-on flies into her hand. When she sees the expression on his face, she smiles. “Do you know, when you offered for Cissy, I used to tease her about you being an ice-prince. She assures me you’re not, but I can’t help but wonder…”

Murmuring a word, she transfigures the larger end of the strap-on into ice, her smile going wide as his struggles increase. “Time to find out what you’re made of,” she says, raising her skirts. She’s naked beneath, and as she slides the smaller end into her cunt, Lucius writhes in his attempt to free himself.

Laughing maniacally, she shifts again. The bonds on his legs disappear, but before he can react they are replaced with Sticking Charms that keep his legs stuck to the bed but held widely apart. “This is just the beginning of what I have planned for you, Lucius,” she says as she presses the strap-on inside him. “You’re mine forever. You’ll do what I say when I say it, and you’ll ask no questions.” 

Lucius tries to scream, but it’s to no avail, and as she pushes the ice dildo into him, he closes his eyes. This isn’t the warm homecoming he envisioned. 

~


End file.
